


【盾冬盾】如果知道会让你难堪，我永远不会说 (又名：初吻这件小事)

by lxzhii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, big dorks kissing, 盾冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇又短又甜的文，发生在大盾还和吧唧住在布鲁克林时候的事情，主要就是关于初吻的小事，圣诞节前夕终于弄完。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬盾】如果知道会让你难堪，我永远不会说 (又名：初吻这件小事)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Knew It Was Gonna Break Your Brain, I'd Never'a Said It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785919) by [AuthorOutOfTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorOutOfTime/pseuds/AuthorOutOfTime). 



> 是一篇翻译，原作者是TheMeaningofHaste 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2785919

如果知道会让你难堪，我永远不会说  
又名：初吻这件小事  
“该死，Buck……”Steve 咕哝着，抬头看了那袋放在货架最高层的豆子，沮丧的叹了一口气。 他有时候会想Bucky是不是忘了自从他工作时间变长之后，他才是那个做饭的人。他要怎么才能够到货架的最高层？他不想站到椅子上了，上次这样做他差点摔倒。而他们最不缺的就是医院账单。他转身，环视厨房，一定有什么东西能帮他拿到那袋豆子。他的目光落在一柄木制的勺子上。也许他可以用勺子把那袋豆子戳下来。  
他成功的把豆子推得更远了。正当Steve抱怨自己的坏运气时，Bucky走进了厨房。他早就脱下了内衣，手里拿着吊袜带，漂亮的嘴唇都笑得咧到了嘴角。  
“有什么麻烦吗，Stevie？”他问道。  
“你把豆子放在架子顶上。我连最上层都够不到你要我怎么做晚饭？”Steve瞪着他，语气坚决。  
“我们今晚出去吃。 走吧，去 Coney Island。”Bucky 慢慢走过来，手伸过Steve头顶，把那带豆子拉出来，放到Steve手上。  
“不管怎么说我现在也不准备吃豆子了，都潮了。但是我们今晚不能出去吃。”Steve说，跟着Bucky走进了他们共同的卧室。  
“为什么不能？我们刚付过房租，我也一直在加班，因为时间就长一点点。我们应该享受一下夜晚。吃着热狗，喝苏打水，坐在码头上，你可以把你的速写薄带上，画画行人。“Bucky弯下腰，翻出了一堆衣服，试图找出一件不那么皱的衣服。  
Steve重重的咽了咽口水，试图把目光从Bucky线条优美的背部和臀部上移开。Bucky转身，又对他笑了一下，发丝滑过他的眼角。“你在看什么呢？快换衣服，穿好看点，我带你去约会。“  
“你带我——什么？“Steve轻声说。他还没那么明显，是吧？他以为他藏得很好。  
“这就是你要说的？快穿好衣服。你是要我帮你还是？“Bucky把Steve搭在肩头的衬衫拿到他跟前。  
Steve没有动。刚才Bucky是不是说——  
“如果知道会让你难堪，你这个白痴，我永远都不会说。“Bucky轻声说道，不见往日调笑的语气。  
Bucky靠得很近，太近了。Steve能闻到他身上古龙水的余香，他在回家路上抽的香烟味道和他洗澡之前留在身上的体味。“Bucky，我——“  
“别说，没关系，Stevie。我只是想……没事。快穿好衣服。”Bucky转身准备走。  
“Bucky，等等，”Steve说，伸手抓住了Bucky的手腕。手指紧紧的扣住，他能感受得到Bucky血管在鼓动。  
他们相互凝视了很久。，他们的呼吸声充斥着整个房间，窗户开着，窗帘外的街道上依旧嘈杂。  
“好吧。”Steve最终喃喃道，更像是同自己说话。他走近Bucky，伸手环住了Bucky的脖子，将两人的嘴唇贴在一起。  
Bucky叹息一声，然后将自己融进了这个吻里，仿佛是对这个吻渴望太久了，他确实是。从来都是Steve，从他们还是孩子的时候就是。他抱住Steve瘦弱的肩膀，把他压向自己的胸膛。  
Steve的一只手不住的抚摸Bucky脑后的短发，另一只手搭在Bucky的臀上。Bucky逐渐掌握了主动权，他的舌头调戏般的在Steve嘴里不断游走，Steve叹气，让Bucky在他嘴里为所欲为。Bucky尝起来像是黑咖啡和其他什么东西混合在一起，Steve只能猜想这就是真正的Bucky，温暖，美好，还有该死的为什么他们过了这么久才做这个？  
Bucky停下了亲吻，嘴角带着笑意低头看向Steve。Steve觉得这个笑容能够照亮整个纽约。  
“我们今晚不用出去了，”他捧着Steve的脸低声说道，“我们就待在这。看看会发生什么。”  
“我同意，”Steve一边说，一边伸手环住了Bucky的腰，倾上身去，四唇相碰，“我太同意了。”


End file.
